I'll Nurse You Back To Health!
by Rie Sonomura
Summary: Compa has been known to overreact to the smallest of injuries, but IF always found it endearing. [IF x Compa ficlet. For Femslash February 2020.]


**hooo boy new fandom... a bit nervous. but hecc it i can do this**

**this is... my first ever fanfic for the Hyperdimension Neptunia fandom. I got into the series a few years back, even though it was through some... toxic now former friends... but I still enjoy the games. streamed 'em on Twitch at one point. may revisit Re;Birth 3 as I never got to finish that on stream. I even did some rather cheesy fan translated lyrics to the first three Re;Birth games' opening songs on DeviantArt ahahah**

**anyway it's Femslash February and here's another Thing I'm doing for it - IF x Compa. It seems pretty rare in the fandom? At least on FFN? I don't see a lot of fics tagged for it with the ship tag. and u know im all about dem rare ships  
**

**Let's see how this short but sweet venture goes, I guess. Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

**_I'll Nurse You Back To Health!_**

"Oww!" IF cried, keeling over in pain as she grasped at her right knee.

"Iffy!" Compa, IF's longtime friend, ran to her. "What's wrong?"

"Hey, guuuuys?" Neptune questioned in a somewhat griping manner. "Do we _really _have to stop here?"

"I have to keep us all healthy, Nep-Nep," Compa answered Neptune calmly. "And if Iffy or I aren't in tip-top shape, we can't protect you!"

"Protect me...?" Neptune sighed, somewhat dismayed. "C'mon, guys, even though I can turn into CPU Purple Heart?"

"_Especially _because of that! You're too valuable to lose, Nep-Nep!"

"Aww, thanks..." Neptune beamed before seeing Compa catch up to IF, at which point she complained as she swung her arms up and down impatiently, "Just don't take too long! I wanna get a move ooooooon...!"

"I promise it won't take long!" Turning to IF, she asked the brunette with a compassionate look on her face. "What's the matter, Iffy?"

"C-Compa..." IF strained, looking at the sweet peach-haired nurse standing before her.

_Heh. I'm glad I have her by my side... that we've known each other this long. What would I ever do without her?_

"I think it's bleeding a bit..." IF lifted the hand off her knee, revealing slightly scraped skin. As she anticipated, it was indeed bleeding a bit.

"Iffy!" Compa huffed. "It's because you were doing that silly ninja run earlier and tried to jump at that giant Dogoo to show off!"

"Yeah, but..." IF scratched the back of her head and chuckled. "That's what I always do!"

"And you're lucky to get by with a skinned knee..." Compa puffed her cheeks in an irritated manner before muttering, "I care about you, Iffy. You and Nep-Nep mean a lot to me and I don't wanna lose any of you..."

_She's such a sweetheart... the way she worries about me is kinda endearing. She's been that way since we were kids... _

"I appreciate it, Compa. Really. But there's no need to be so dramatic about it. It's just a scrape."

"And it can get infected if I don't clean and bandage it." Reaching into her hip purse, she pulled out a small wet wipe. "Hold still, Iffy."

"Aaaaah! Cold!" IF winced as Compa cleaned her scrape. Taking a gauze out, Compa then pat-dried the scrape before applying some antibiotic gel with a cotton swab. "Now for the bandages."

"Eeeee!" IF looked somewhat panicked at Compa's words.

"Relax, Iffy. It's just around the knee, they won't be full body bandages like with Nep-Nep that one time." She took out a roll of bandages from her purse.

"Just... not too tight, alright?" IF chuckled nervously.

"It'll be as tight as I need it to be," Compa replied, prompting an anxious gulp from IF. Noticing the brunette's concern, the friendly nurse replied, "But don't worry. I promise it won't be too tight."

IF smiled in a relieved and slightly affectionate manner before Compa got to work dressing the kunai-wielder's wound. As she wrapped the bandage around her patient's knee, IF tried to resist the urge to give Compa a headpat, but ultimately gave in. Compa giggled at IF's kind gesture.

"Aaaaand done!" Compa announced once she was done wrapping up the scrape. "Did I... wrap it too tight, Iffy?"

"N-no, it's just fine," IF giggled.

"Want me to kiss it to make the pain go away~?" Compa cooed.

"Ah, no, it's fine, haha. It doesn't hurt at all," IF giggled. Smiling at her childhood friend, she said, "Thank you so much, Compa."

"No problem!" Compa beamed. "I love you, Iffy!"

"Ah?!" IF gasped and blushed.

"You, and Nep-Nep, and Ge-Ge, and everyone! So I want to do my best and make sure you're all healthy!" Compa closed her eyes as she smiled innocently and blushed.

"Hehe..." IF softly laughed. "Love ya too, Compa."

_She's so cute and pure hearted... I'll make sure to protect her, Neptune... everyone._

"You guys done?" Neptune whined. "Sun's setting! We need to move it, move it!" There was a slight sing-song tone to Neptune's last sentence.

"Coming!" Both IF and Compa caught up to Neptune as they headed off.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**YES THAT WAS A REFERENCE TO THE NARUTO RUN, WHICH IF ACTUALLY DOES. LOL**

**and also a reference to the actual song I Like To Move It (Move It) cause I'm trying to keep with the Neptunia spirit u feel me**

**... I might write another long Neptunia fic sometime. Probably no ships, it'll be an adventure with an OC... you'll see. Probably.**


End file.
